Two Girls Can Change It All
by WolfPuppy
Summary: Summary Inside...also IYYYH only one characters


Disclaimer: Woohoo I only own Kimiko and Emerald...because my friend owns Jade and BlackSlayer But I own NightSlayer because **I **made him up!

**Summary: **Kimiko(OC) and Jade(OC) are transferred to a new school because of some...things Jade did. They meet the SD gang and the strange thing is...Neither Jade or Kimiko find interest in the two 'hottest' guys in school, Koga and Kurama. Now the SD gang are following the two girls...and something strange happens the girls go through the Makai barrier...without opening a portal! How is this possible! What are these girls! WHO ARE THEY! Are they demons? And why are they yelling at the Lord of Makai and he's not killing them...oh life is so weird **One - Shot**

_**Scene Change**_

_Dream Mode_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Kurama to Yoko-

/Yoko to Kurama/

\Night to Koga\

Koga to Night

**Two Girls Can Change It All**

_**Kimiko's Room**_

_Kimiko's Dream_

_Emerald was running through the forest, laughing as she did. A silver haired being was running after her a smile on his face. Two strong arms wrapped around Emerald's waist and she continued laughing. The said person started kissing down her neck while his hands traveled everywhere. He slowly laid her down on the ground and started touching every part of her body that he could reach. A moan escaped Emerald's mouth as he trailed kisses down her exposed skin. _

_She felt her dress being taken off of her and moaned as the silver haired man sucked on her breast. She whimpered when he stopped but he just kissed her deeply and took off his clothes. He had positioned himself on top of her and went back before going forward break-_

_BEEP  
_

_BEEEP_

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

**SLAM!**

**CRUNCH!**

Kimiko's hand came out from under the covers and slammed her alarm clock off and was thrown across the room. "Alarm clocks should be murdered..." Kimiko sighed and threw the covers off of her. She was really mad because she was actually liking that dream. It was about what Emerald wanted to happen with her and Yoko...Emerald was the soul that lived inside of Kimiko. She was wearing black sweats and a tight white shirt.

Her room was assorted colors of red, silver, and black. Her bed was silver with a black comforter, the walls were silver, the ceiling was black with glow in the dark stars, the carpet was red and very soft, her desk was black, her computer was silver, her dresser was red, and her door...was red and silver mixed. Oh yeah...very colorful. She looked down at her digital watch. 7:05 was in neon green numbers on her watch. She looked up when she heard a loud thump, a scream, loud cursing, and then a crunching sound. Kimiko sweatdropped. Yup...Jade was up.

_**Jade's Room**_

_Jade's Dream_

_Black was working on a dance with her sword in her hand. She was wearing her normal black fighting kimono but she wasn't wearing the haori part. She had bandages over her breast. Sweat glistened her body as she continued to work on mastering the dance under the hot sun. She stopped taking deep breathes. She heard someone clapping and then footsteps walking over to her. Her eye twitched. It was him! That annoying, self centered, egosintic, hot, sexy...AHH WHAT WAS SHE THINKING! _

_She turned and glared at the man who was walking to her, still clapping. "Very very good Black..." She could hear his soft sexy...umm..disturbing voice. Yeah disturbing! Black glared. "What do you want?" The black haired person stopped clapping and a grin went over his face. "I want you dear dear Black..." Black's eyes widen and the man appeared in front of her...he leaned down as though he was going to kiss her an- _

_BEEEEEEEP_

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

**THUMP!**

**SCREAM!**

"GOD DAMN YOU FUCKEN ALARM CLOCK I SHOULD MURDER YOUR ASS! HUH HOW DO YOU THINK ABOUT THAT! OOOO IN YOUR EYE!"

**Cruuuuuunch!**

Jade was growling as she detangled herself from the covers since she had fallen off her bed. The bed sheets were black just as her comforter was. Her walls were black with a silver wolf on them, the carpet was silver, the ceiling was black with silver designs all over it that she had done. Everything else was either black the main color or silver the main color. Jade was wearing short black shorts that were tight on her legs and a black tank top.

_**The Way To School**_

Kimiko laughed as her sister was grummbling about going to a new school. Kimiko had long red hair that reached her waist and was completely straight today. Her emerald green eyes were watching her sister stomp up the stairs to the school. She was wearing a long blue skirt that reached her knees and a white long sleeved blouse with a blue jacket over it. That was the school uniform.

Though Jade, her sister, would never wear the school uniform. She had on black skater shorts that had pockets on each side of her legs and a chain that attached to a belt loop and then to her wallet that was in one of her side pockets. She also had on a black muscle shirt with a black hoodie jacket over it. Oh yeah...she liked the color black. Her hair was black and in a high braid ( if you don't understand that i.m. and she will send you a picture ) and her light blue eyes held annoyance beyond compare.

As Kimiko and Jade walked through the courtyard to get to the main building people looked over and started whispering. Jade glared at them and they shut up immediatly and turned away...except for four boys. Three had black hair and the other one was a red head.

Kurama, Koga, Yuske, and Hiei looked at each other and raised an eyebrow. The new girls were different. "We should watch them..." Yuske said while glaring at the two girls as they walked into the school. Kurama rolled his eyes. "You are so untrusting Yuske..." Kurama said in a calm voice. "And you aren't the least bit interested as to why they are at our school?" Yuske asked as though he was making a point. "They could have been transferred Yuske..." Kurama said in a slight monotone. Yuske grummbles lowly before they all walked into school going to their first class. Home Ec.

Kimiko and Jade were now walking down the hall looking and comparing their schedules. They had the exact same schedule except Jade had swords and Kimiko had whips for the last period of the day. Kimiko knocked on the door for Home Ec and they waited for the teacher to open the door. The teacher, Mr. Lin walked to the door and opened it. He ushered the girls inside and everyone looked at them. The guys almost immediatly started drooling at them while the girls gave them jealous glares.

"Everyone this is Kimiko Tage and Jade Taillia." Mr. Lin said and smiled as everyone gave them a hello. "Now Kimiko you will sit by Kurama and he will show you around and Jade you will sit by Koga and he will show you around..." Kimiko and Jade looked at each other before walking down the isle of the desks and sitting at their assigned seat, with Jade behind Kimiko.

Kimiko took out her notebook and started taking notes along with the rest of the class. Well Koga and Jade didn't of course. Jade put in her earphones from her iPod and Scars blasted into them though no one else could hear it except Kurama, Koga, and Kimiko. As Kimiko took notes she didn't notice Kurama's eyes flickering back and forth between gold and emerald.

/Come on red, just ask her out she has everything we want in a mate/

-Yoko! What about Emerald?-

/...Damn you.../

-(rolls eyes)-

/I really really miss Emerald and everything but we...well I haven't sensed or smelled of her for 200 years/

-You are so weird Yoko...Very weird-

Kurama looked at Kimiko and sighs slightly. In his mind she was the perfect person...but of course he would never say that out loud. While Kurama was thinking about Kimiko, Koga was sneaking glances at Jade.

\You know Koga...you could actually talk to her and not just look at her...\

Shut up Night...just shut up please

\Fine but I will be back...dundundundundundundun!\

Koga rolled his eyes mentally and stood up along with everyone else when the bell rang. Jade and Kimiko walked out of the room, not saying anything. Jade looked over to see a short dude glaring at her. "Hey shortie are you glarin at me!" Jade yelled at him. The guy's eye started twitching. Kimiko sighs and shook her head sadly. "Well you got a problem with me shortie!" Suddenly the guy attacked Jade with a sword that appeared in his hand.

Jade blocked with her own sword, a smug smirk on her face. "Aww shorties got a play toy..." She started laughing when she heard him growling. She pushed him off and started walking with Kimiko again, leaving three confused people and one very pissed off short dude.

_**Skip to the end of school ( a normal day btw...well as normal as it ever gets in the hellhole )**_

"We should follow them..." Yuske said watching as Jade and Kimiko walked down the sidewalk. Kurama, Koga, and Hiei rolled their eyes. Kurama then sighs. "Maybe we should...they might be up to something..." The others looked at him in surprise. Kurama blinked. "What?" They shook their head before following the girls down the sidewalk.

Kimiko and Jade were walking in silence before walking into a park. They looked around before walking through the Makai barrier. The guys eyes widen seeing them walk through the barrier...without getting burned or thrown back. Yuske pulled out his compact and ordered Botan to make them a barrier to Makai immediatly. Once in Makai they saw the girls walked towards the Lord of Makai's castle. They looked at each other before following quickly in the shadows.

"SESSHOUMARU!" Jade yelled into the castle after throwing the guards to the side like a sack of potatoes. Suddenly Sesshoumaru appeared in front of Jade. "What is it this time Jade?" Sesshoumaru asked in a bored tone. Jade glared. "You sent us to the school that the Spirit Detectives were in!" She yelled at him. The guys eyes widen. Did this girl know who she was yelling at? Kimiko sighed and put a hand on Jade's shoulder. "Calm yourself sister...please..." Jade instantly calmed down hearing Kimiko tone of voice. Jade turned and started grummbling about brothers who never respect little sisters. Kimiko shook her head sadly.

Kimiko smiled slightly before looking at Sesshoumaru. "Why did you send us to that school?" Sesshoumaru sighs. "Konema said something about a prophecy that involved both of you..." Kimiko and Jade looked at each other before nodding in understoodment. Jade then turned. "You can come out now!" She shouted into the shadows. Four figures slowly walked out. Kimiko gasps slightly. It was Yuske, Kurama, Koga, and Hiei...from their school and the SD! Suddenly Konema appeared and bowed to Sesshoumaru before looking at his spirit detecitves. "Hiei and Yuske you two come with me!" He yelled before making another portal. The two said people jumped into the portal after Konema. ( Wow...that was quick ok now it's just Koga and Kurama there dundundundundundun...what could happen mwuhahahaha only I know! )

Sesshoumaru looked at Kimiko. "You must go around and tend to the gardens...they are not looking well since you left..." Kimiko smiles and nods running off. Sesshoumaru looked at Kurama. "You may go with her.." Kurama nods before running after her. "Jade..." He didn't even finish. "I know I know work on my sword..." Sesshoumaru chuckled lowly and shook his head. "You may do whatever you wish...as long as you include Koga with your plans..." Jade stuck her tounge out and then Sesshoumaru disappeared.

"So...what now?" Koga asked. He was getting bored. Jade shrugged and started walking. Koga blinked before following her quickly. Jade sighed slightly in irration. She walked into the dojo that was about three times the size of the school. Koga looked around. "Nice..." He said nodding slightly. Jade looked at him and smiled. "Thanks...built it myself..." Koga whistled slightly. "It must have taken a long time..." Jade shook her head. "Not that long..." Jade drew her sword. "Spar?" Koga smirked. "Of course..." He drew his own sword that appeared at his side. They attacked each other and this lastest a full hour. They were breathing heavily but continued attacking each other.

"I've never had a good spar in a long time...not after Ni-" Jade suddenly stopped her eyes widen. She had almost let it slip. Koga looked at her in surprise. "What was that?" Jade slowly backed away. "N-nothing..." Koga started for her. Jade just continued to back away from him. "W-what are you doing?" Koga raises an eyebrow. "What were you going to say?"

"N-nothing...I wasn't going to say anything..." Jade looked around for a way to get out but Koga pinned her to a wall. She blushed slightly. "Tell me now..." Jade looked around before sighing. "I was going to say I've never had a good spar in a long time...not after Night..." Koga looked at her. "How do you know NightSlayer?" Jade bit her lower lip and shook her head. "I'm not going to tell..." Her eyes flashed silver for a milisecond...but Koga caught it. "Why did your eyes change colors?" Jade's eyes widened.

"I-i don't have to tell you..." Koga suddenly smirks. "You know for a girl who seemed so tough you aren't that hard to crack.." Jade's aura suddenly flared with anger. "WHY YOU LITTLE--" Jade was cut off when Koga planted his lips on hers. Koga pulled back and looked at Jade's shocked expression. "Angel...I know..." Koga smirked. Jade glared and snorted, very unlady like. "Yeah right you are a bastard!" Koga looked hurt. "Why Jade that hurt...that hurt a lot." Jade glared more. "I hope it did!"

Koga laughed slightly. "Now tell me...how do you know NightSlayer?" Jade cursed mentally. "Damn I was hoping you would forget about that!" Jade glared slightly. "I don't have to tell you..." Koga raises an eyebrow. "Yeah you do..." Jade snorts. "Why do I have to tell you!" Koga turned into Night. The only thing that changed about Koga was that he grew fluffy ears on top of his head, his clothes changed into a black fighting kimono, a fluffy tail behind him, fangs, claws, and his eyes went into a darker blue. "Because I am NightSlayer..."

Jade's eyes widen, her eyes flashed silver again. Night pondered slightly. "You know you look a lot like BlackSlayer except her eyes were silver...Wait a minute...You are BlackSlayer!" Jade nodded dumbly and changed into BlackSlayer. She grew ears, a tail, fangs, claws, and her eyes turned into a complete silver. Black opened her eyes slowly and looked up at Night. Night looked at her before hugging her to him tightly. Black had tears in her eyes as she hugged him back as though he would disappear again.

"Why did you leave Night! Why!" Black exclaimed, silent tears going down her cheeks. "Because of the toddler...something about a prophecy..." Black's eyes flashed and she growled. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM WHEN I SEE HIM!" Night chuckled lowly and smiled. "Oh yeah Black..." Black blinked and tilted her head. "What?" "Do you want to be my mate?" Night asked her and Black's eyes widen. "A-are you serious?" Black asked him. Night nodded. Black smiled and hugged him tightly. She knew this time...he was never going to leave her again...ever.

_**Kurama and Kimiko**_

Kimiko was sitting by the garden working on it. She pulled out weeds and sent some of her demon power into the flowers to heal them and such. Kurama was leaning against a tree watching her. Kimiko looked over and smiled. "You like flowers I presume..." Kurama smiled and nodded walking over to her and kneeling by her. "May I help?" Kurama asked softly while reaching for a small shovel. Their hands brushed together and they slowly looked at each other. Kimiko's face was slightly flushed and she pulled back her hand. "Um..s-sure..." Kurama smiles slightly and they both started working on the garden.

"So Kimiko what kind of demon are you?" Kurama suddenly asked. Kimiko sighs slightly. "If I told you you wouldn't believe me..." Kurama raises an eyebrow. "You do not know that..." Kimiko took a deep breathe. "I'm a silver fox..." Kurama's eyes widen. "What is your demon name..." _It...couldn't possibly be...-Yoko_

"Emerald..." She said softly. She suddenly felt an aura change in Kurama and looked over. Her eyes widen. Kurama wasn't there but a silver fox. His silver hair was very long and he had two fluffy ears on top of his head. He also was wearing a white kimono with white boots. He had a silver fluffy tail behind him. It was...Yoko. "Y-yoko..." Kimiko breathes out. Suddenly Yoko was in front of Kimiko, a slight smirk on his face. He leaned down to Kimiko's ear. "Let her out..." He purred out in her ear making her shiver.

Her red hair slowly changed into silver, her emerald eyes into gold. She too grew silver ears on top of her head and a silver tail behind her. She was wearing a silver dress that stuck to her chest and stomach like a second skin and the only thing holding it up was a tie that went around her neck. It reached her mid-thighs. Emerald slowly looked up at him.

"Emerald..." He said softly, stroking her cheek. Emerald blushed slightly and moved her head to his touch. Yoko suddenly wrapped his arms around Emerald hugging her tightly. Emerald chocked down a cry."Shh Emerald I'm here and I'm never leaving again..." Yoko said in her ear softly. The only thing Emerald could do was cry into Yoko's chest. "W-Why did you leave in the first place Yoko?" Emerald asked once she had calmed down. Yoko sighed slightly. "Konema forced me and my brother to go into a human's body because of some stupid prophecy..." Emerald's growled lowly. "Stupid toddler...I shoulder kill him!"

Yoko laughed slightly. "Calm down mate...calm down..." Emerald did calm down but something caught her attention. "Yoko...you called me mate...why is that?" Yoko smiled at her, instead of his normal smug grin or smirk. "Because dear Emerald...I have chosen you to be my life-mate..." Emerald just stared at him...speechless. "Are you serious Yoko...you really choose me?" Yoko smiled and nodded. "Yes...you..." Emerald smiled and hugged him tightly. Oh life was great...I mean...what could happen?

**A couple of months later**

Kurama and Kimiko, who were offically going out since Yoko and Emerald were mates, were walking down the street towards school. Kurama had his arm around Kimiko's shoulders and Kimiko's arm was around his waist. Kimiko rested her head on his shoulder. "Kurama..." Kimiko started to get Kurama's attention. Once Kurama looked at her she finished what she was about to say. "What are we going to do after school?" Kimiko asked him softly.

Kurama blinked and thought about it before shrugging. "I have no clue..." They suddenly heard a scream and then a very very loud slap. They looked behind them and chuckled slightly. Jade was standing there practically fuming over a twitching form of Koga. They stopped and waited for the two to catch up. "What did he do this time Jade?" Kimiko questioned her still fuming sister.

"He...touched my ass" Jade gritted out while glaring at Koga. Koga just smiled innocently. "There was something on her pants I swear!" They all rolled their eyes at Koga. "Come on guys we're going to be late!" Kimiko yelled and ran ahead of them. They laughed and quickly caught up to her. Oh life was good...

**END OF STORY**

**Me: **Oh if you're wondering what happened to everyone, Kurama finally proposed to Kimiko in front of everyone at graduation and Koga proposed to Jade at their favorite resturant...Kimiko and Kurama or rather Emerald and Yoko are expecting 3 kids...can you believe it 3 and they also have Kirra and Shippo oh wait did I not mention them...opps...Kirra and Shippo are Kimiko or Emerald's adoptive children...Wow 5 kids hope they can handle it! Now for Jade and Koga...or rather NightSlayer and BlackSlayer they are expecting only one child and they also already have another child, Kilala...but you never know...they could end up with 5 as well...but who ever knows what's going to happen in the future? **smiles **SEE YA NEXT TIME!

**A/N: **Sorry if this was short...It's just a short ONE-SHOT thing...I just got bored and such!


End file.
